


YCMAL Mini Bang art for interstellar diplomatic relations by nowfailingoutofschool and rest

by skorppan



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skorppan/pseuds/skorppan
Summary: "By what manner did you procure that feline?"





	YCMAL Mini Bang art for interstellar diplomatic relations by nowfailingoutofschool and rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowfailingoutofschool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowfailingoutofschool/gifts), [Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [interstellar diplomatic relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161713) by [nowfailingoutofschool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowfailingoutofschool/pseuds/nowfailingoutofschool), [Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rest/pseuds/Rest). 



> Vulcan!David with Orange from [interstellar diplomatic relations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11161713), the Star Trek fusion we all needed and deserved.
> 
> Many thanks to shearsys for putting this mini bang together!

[](http://s350.photobucket.com/user/skorppan/media/Photo%2010.6.2017%2020.43.26_zpswxrxzztc.jpg.html)


End file.
